The Women's Health Center of Excellence of Wake Forest University Health Sciences proposes to continue the annual Graylyn Conference on Women's Health, now in its 11th year, by bringing together leading international research scientists with expertise in cognition from the basic and clinical sciences to facilitate discussions on how to move the field of women's cognitive aging forward. Past conferences have been successful in serving as a catalyst for new research on estrogen, heart disease and cognition; in examining the effects of disease more prevalent in women and their treatments on cognitive functioning; in investigating advances in diagnostic criteria; and in identifying current challenges in the field. Since the 2005 meeting, more observational studies, clinical trials, animal model and basic science experiments have continued to address the complex questions surrounding cognitive aging. Narrative The 11th Graylyn Conference on Women's Cognitive Health will be held October 24-26, 2007. We propose to bring together leaders in the field to review the current knowledge from basic to clinical research to guide efforts toward developing a cutting-edge research agenda about hormone therapy, and other therapies relevant to the advancement of knowledge in women's cognitive aging. The conference will be a small, working conference with multidisciplinary task groups centered on pre-determined themes, and will be held at the Graylyn International Conference Center in Winston Salem, NC. Forty- seven rooms have been reserved for out-of-town guests. Participants can fly into the Piedmont Triad International Airport in nearby Greensboro, NC and shuttle service to Graylyn will be provided. Registration will be limited to 100 speakers and attendees, to promote interaction. The $300 registration fee will automatically be waived for all students and post-doctoral fellows, and for any applicants who request it based on need. A poster session will highlight the recent advances in methodology and cognitive research and awards will be given to the top student and junior faculty submissions to encourage work by new investigators. [unreadable] [unreadable] Conference objectives include: 1. Facilitate the discussion between basic and clinical research scientists to continue the development of the agenda for scientific directions in cognitive aging. 2. Discuss creative research strategies to translate basic science findings into clinical trials, and to inform subsequent laboratory research. 3. Foster multi and interdisciplinary research. 4. Provide opportunities for students and junior faculty to participate in the process. 5. Facilitate development of novel approaches to disease prevention, progression and treatment, which can then be tested by new research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]